The function of the molecular biology core will be to provide materials and serve as a resource for the molecular biology interests of the investigators in the SCOR. This new Core facility was added because most of the projects will need RNA probes and plasmid DNAs which the core facility will provide to the investigator. With the exception of the incubator shaker which is requested, the equipment needed for this core is available. This includes an ultracentrifuge and VTi 65.2 rotor, Sorvall RC5B centrifuge and rotors, shaking water bath, incubator oven, variable temperature water baths, electrophoresis gel apparatus and power supplies, and an autoclave.